


And I would answer all your wishes

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining. Harry bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I would answer all your wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon on my tumblr prompted me with: "Hey star! Can i prompt you with a Girl!Larry in which they are having a quiet night in and it's raining outside and each of them is doing her own thing but then a slow song comes on shuffle and louis asks harry to dance with her and they are cute and cuddle and stuff? Xx"
> 
> Hope you like it, bb. ♥

There’s nothing but static on the radio and rain pounding on the kitchen windows when Harry starts to bake one evening. Harry switches the radio off with a crackle, sighing. She plugs in her iPod into the dock instead and presses shuffle. A song from The 1975 comes on and Harry immediately starts singing along. There’s nothing better than listening to music while baking, Harry thinks. 

She prepares everything she needs to bake a batch of biscuits, setting out all of the ingredients on the counter top, checking their expiration dates as she goes. They should all be in date, she thinks as she sets down the packet of chocolate chips. But occasionally, when putting she and Louis are putting away the grocery shopping, things get pushed to the back. Like one time, a carton of eggs got pushed to the back of the refrigerator and ended up stinking the entire flat out. Ever since, Harry has been especially diligent. 

With a measuring cup in hand, Harry starts preparing making Louis’ favourite chocolate chip biscuits. Louis isn’t there at the moment, her last university class running into the evening, giving Harry free reign of their flat. Most of the time, she’s out of her clothes the second she’s in the door but winter is creeping up earlier than expected this year and Harry doesn’t fancy getting a cold or catching a chill for the sake of being naked. It’s a hardship she knows she has to bear. 

Harry pre-heats the oven and slides across the kitchen tiles in her socks to turn up the Ed Sheeran song that started to play on her iPod. She sings loudly along with it, shaking her hips and moving her feet while mixing the biscuit batter in the bowl.

Just as Harry is putting the first tray of biscuits into the oven, the front door opens and closes, indicating that Louis is home. She makes her way into the kitchen as Harry is putting the last tray into the oven. She closes the door carefully and takes off her oven mitts, placing them next to the dirty mixing bowl on the sink. 

“Hi,” Harry says cheerily. Louis smiles at her and crosses the room, greeting her with a kiss. She’s soaking wet from the rain, her hair sticking to her face in wet strands, and her jumper dark from the water it’s retaining. Despite all of this, Harry holds Louis close for a few long moments before they part. “How was class?”

Louis sighs and takes her bag off, setting it down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Dreadfully boring,” she replies. “Why did I take an evening class again?”

“So you could sleep in on a morning,” Harry replies, looking over her shoulder as she starts to wash the dirty dishes she’s created. She fills the sink with water and detergent and is about to submerge her hands in the hot water to start scrubbing when Louis plasters herself across Harry’s back, dampening the jumper she’s wearing as well. Louis peppers kisses wherever her lips reach and Harry can’t help but smile. She pats Louis’ hands that are wrapped around her front, lacing their fingers together briefly.

“I’m going for a quick shower,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s back. “It’s raining cats and dogs out there and I am wet in ways that I really don’t want to be right now.”

Harry snorts and loosens her hold on Louis’ hands so she can move. She kisses the top of Louis’ head before Louis leaves the kitchen for the bathroom. Harry hears the water running a moment later and she smiles to herself for a brief moment before starting to wash the dishes. She takes her time, making sure that each and every utensil and bowl are spotlessly clean. 

By the time she’s done, the biscuits have finished baking. She slips her oven mitts back on and pulls out all three trays, setting them down to cool. The smell is heavenly, she thinks. Her mouth is watering already, just at the sight and smell alone. To keep her hands from reaching for a too-hot biscuit, Harry quickly picks up the tea towel to dry off the dishes she had just washed.

A few minutes later, Louis wanders back into the kitchen, clad in one of Harry’s flannel shirts and a pair of loose, old jogger bottoms that are probably Harry’s as well for the way the legs come way passed Louis’ feet, completely hiding them from view. 

“Smells good,” Louis comments. She reaches for a biscuit, hissing a little when she realises that they’re too hot. She breaks off a piece and pops it into her mouth, Harry watching her the entire time. Louis licks her lips and Harry’s gaze tracks the movement. 

“Good?” she asks as Louis moans, the sound going straight through her.

Louis nods. “The best,” she replies. 

Harry smiles, preening a little under the attention. She finishes up drying the last of the cutlery, putting each piece away as she goes, and then picks up her own biscuit to try. They’re delicious, she thinks as her tongue meets a melting piece of chocolate. Louis gives her a small smile, still chewing her own. 

The song changes on Harry’s iPod, to a particular romantic one of McFly’s. It’s an oldie, but a goodie, Harry thinks. She blinks when Louis is suddenly in front of her, offering out her hand for Harry to take. She does so without hesitation and Louis pulls her close, swaying with her as they dance across the kitchen.

Harry giggles, singing along to the song with Louis who dips her, even though it’s completely out of beat with the music. She likes that Louis doesn’t care, that just dancing with her seems far more important. 

“ _Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it’s all about you_ ,” Louis sings, like she wrote the song for Harry herself. Louis’ voice sending shivers up Harry’s spine. She’s enraptured. She locks gazes with Louis who tilts her head up to kiss Harry. She tastes like the chocolate chip biscuit she just ate and something that’s distinctly Louis. Harry can’t get enough of it.

The song comes to and end but they keep dancing, just holding each other close and sharing kisses. Harry’s heart feels full with love and her arms full with Louis. She can’t imagine life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 9 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> I'm also opening my comfort zone to include writing all Girl Direction pairings, provided they're not too taxing of a prompt. But if you have anything you want to _tiny_ prompt me with, shoot me a message in my [tumblr ask](http://star55.tumblr.com/ask), please. I've got a few more prompts to fill but I am still aiming to have one fic a day posted for the duration of Girl Direction Month. =)
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
